Na Banheira Não Se Brinca
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Na banheira não se faz brincadeiras, certo, Renji? YAOI, RenjixByakuya, shortfic.


Casal: RenxBya

Classificação: yaoi, oneshote, shortfic.

Disclaimer: Não possuo qualquer direito sobre Bleach nem sobre qualquer produto dele licenciado (a prova é que vocês nunca viram Ichigo e Ishida em altos amaços xD), nem escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos (do contrário, morreria na miséria).

Essa fanfic é um presente para a Yuu. Não é nada que se aprofunde em bolhas (você sabe), mas ainda tem um Bya (oi Bya "pisca") uke do Adoro você!

oOo

**Na Banheira Não se Brinca**

oOo

Byakuya deixou um último gemido escapar sofregamente de seus lábios. Seu corpo estremeceu, abalado por um último golpe de prazer antes de se sentir, novamente, vazio. Por fim, relaxou quando seus ombros foram enlaçados por um par de braços fortes.

Podia sentir a respiração pesada de Renji em seu pescoço, os fios vermelhos fazendo cócegas em seu queixo. O ruivo mantinha a cabeça encostada no homem à sua frente, ainda se "recuperando" da excitação tamanha que acabara de ter. Pelos Céus, Byakuya era tão delicioso!

Apertou mais o namorado entre os braços, como se ele fosse uma grande preciosidade. E, para ele, era! Sorriu, o corpo alvo que ele tinha cativo permanecia imóvel.

Byakuya deixava-se ser abraçado, reparando na posição em que estavam. A planta de seus pés se apoiava no fundo da espaçosa banheira, permitindo que seus joelhos ficassem muito próximos de seu peito; já Renji estava com as pernas esticadas ao redor de seu quadril, mas ele podia enxergá-las por debaixo das águas claras. Bem, agora já não tão claras...

Um sorriso escapou do canto de sua boca. Parecia, afinal, que haviam encontrado uma nova utilidade para a banheira...

Renji soltou-se de seu namorado, jogando-se ligeiramente para o lado, para alcançar o xampu de Byakuya. Ao pegá-lo, despejou uma quantia em sua mão, aspirando a agradável fragrância de rosas. Nada mais parecido com Byakuya!

Adorava aquele perfume, porque significava Byakuya, e Byakuya significava tudo.

Ia se aproximando para esfregar os fios negros quando uma travessa idéia brotou em sua mente. O cabelo de Byakuya era tão sedoso, tão brilhante... Ele cuidava de suas madeixas com capricho. Não que desse a eles uma importância especial, só que aprendera a ter uma aparência impecável, e isso incluía seu cabelo negro. Livrou-se do xampu que tinha, esfregando as mãos embaixo da água.

-Byakuya, tem... – e, para dar mais convicção à sua farsa, tocou com o indicador um ponto qualquer da cabeça escura – Você está com piolho.

Num pulo o outro estava em pé, virado para si:

-O que você disse?! – exasperado, meio irritado e totalmente envergonhado, viu-se cobrando explicações. Ele... Com piolho??

A cena era tão hilária que o ruivo não agüentou conter o riso, tapando a boca com as mãos. Byakuya irritado era tão adorável!

Logo o moreno percebeu ter caído numa brincadeira e, mal-humorado, tornou a se sentar de costas para o outro, de braços cruzados. Ora essa, Renji zombando da sua cara!

O ruivo ainda se deliciou um pouco mais com a atitude mimada do namorado e com a peça que pregara. Mas agora era hora de acertar as coisas, antes que o moreno ficasse insuportável até o dia seguinte.

Envolveu sedutoramente os ombros claros, debruçando-se sobre ele. Sua voz, propositalmente rouca, soou ao pé do ouvido de Byakuya:

-Não vai ficar chateado, vai?

Byakuya sentiu sua pele arrepiar, mas se manteve calado. Percebendo que não conseguiria a paz do outro assim tão facilmente, Renji continuou, dessa vez movendo suas mãos para os fios negros:

-Se você vai ficar emburrado – percebeu o outro bufar, por conta do "emburrado" – é melhor eu tentar te... Acalmar. – salientou a última palavra, carrega de malícia, empurrando o corpo do namorado para perto do seu.

O moreno sentiu uma onde de prazer com o movimento, o membro já desperto de Renji esfregando-se contra si. Sorriu:

-Então acho melhor você se esforçar bastante.

Renji sorriu, mais do que satisfeito com o comentário de Byakuya. Juntou ainda mais os corpos e, antes de enterrar uma ardente mordida no pescoço alvo, respondeu-lhe:

-Pode deixar.

oOo

Fim

oOo

Notas:

1-"um último golpe de prazer antes de se sentir, novamente, vazio.": para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta!xD

2-Pra mim o Bya era daquelas crianças que faz manha, birra, bate o pé no chão e faz bico, emburrado!xD

Coments:

Eu devo ser muito má, porque comecei a fic terminando um lemon e a terminei começando um lemon!xD Bem, agradeçam por eu não colocado uma frase como "começar o banho com uma fodida era bom demais!" xD (eu ia colocar, mas ficava muito vulgar... snif)

Yuun, ficou bem pequena e desproposital essa fic, eu sei... mas é que essa idéia não largava da minha cabeça, então resolvi escrevê-la pra você. nn Espero que tenha gostado, querida!

Reviews são bem vindos, hohoXD

Beijinhus,

05/09

Mellow Candie.


End file.
